The webcam that keeps on relvealing secrets
by STOPshannon
Summary: Logan and Quinn still haven't told anyone that they're dating. But one night while on a date in the boy's dorm something happens. Little do they know that someone is watching them. QL. R
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Zoey 101.  
So this doesn't follow the exact plot of Zoey 101.

Italics represent thoughts. Let me know your thought on this!

* * *

Quinn was walking along PCA halls (outside) by herself. She was listening to her ipod. When saw a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye. Quinn looked over. She wished she hadn't. There he was, her ex-Mark, with that trashy girl Brooke. Quinn had a scowl on her face. Then she realized she didn't need him. She was over Mark, besides she had Logan now.

Logan made her happy. Happier than when she was with Mark.

_Why did you even date him?**  
I, I don't know.**__  
You don't know why you dated him?!**  
Err, well I guess I used to like him, but we just grew up.**_

She grew up alright. She was a different person two years ago. She was a quirky girl with weird hair. She defiantly grew up. So did Logan. Logan. The best thing to happen to her. Thinking of Logan caused a huge grin to appear in her face.

Speaking of Logan, she thought as she felt a hand on her waist.

"Hey babe."

"Logan!" Quinn replied, and she yanked Logan's arm off her waist.

"Oh yeah, forgot. Sorry," Logan said.

"Logan Reese!" exclaimed Quinn. "Do you just say sorry?!"

Quinn loved teasing Logan.

"Shut up."

"Ahaha," then Quinn added, "you know your cute when your mad."

The two walked for a while. Silently, without looking couple-like. They came across a bench. Quinn sat down. Logan followed suit.

"I am getting tired of sneaking around."

"Me too, Quinn."

The two looked at each other in the eyes.

"Your so pretty Quinn."

"Awwww, thanks beau."

They looked at each other for a moment, and then leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips met. When they kissed it was like fireworks going off. It was magical. They were perfect for each other.

They pulled apart. Realizing they just kissed in public. They looked around frantically, but no one was around. They thought it was odd, until they remembered, class. They were late for class!

"Gotta go!"

"Me too! Call me!"

"Sure thing!"

In Class:

Quinn snuck into study hall, _thank god_ the teacher didn't see her. She sat down next to Zoey, who was concentrating on homework.

"Hey," Quinn whispered.

"Hey hey," Zoey replied. She went back to her homework. Then Quinn realized that the homework Zoey was working on was due next period.

Quinn reached into her pocket, her cell phone was vibrating. She opened it. It was a text message from Logan.

"Who is it?" asked Zoey.

"Oh, no one," Quinn replied. Zoey was easy to fool sometimes.

FROM: LOGAN:

wht r u doing 2nite?

Quinn texted back.

FROM: QUINN:  
nothng y?

FROM LOGAN:  
my dorm, 8pm

FROM QUINN:  
r u sure? Wht about J and M?

FROM LOGAN:

they will b wrking on a project. in the lounge

FROM QUINN:  
ok ill b there.

LOGAN:  
g2g. ttyl. 3

QUINN:  
bye :)

* * *

_READ AND REVIEW! There is at least 3 chapters. R&R! This started off as a story I jut wrote to get out of my head and put on paper (or internet) so it might not be 100 perfect. Let me know how to do better! :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7:55 pm and Quinn was on her way over to Maxwell hall.

* * *

Quinn was on the phone with Logan, making sure the coast was clear for her to enter the dorm.

"Come in, Michael's here about to leave," said Logan into his phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Michael asks Logan.

"Uhh, Quinn."

"Why is she coming over?"

Quinn was out in the hall listening to the conversation she heard through the phone.

"Shes uh, um," Logan was stumped, and Quinn could tell, so she thought of something quick.

Quinn said through the phone, "Logan can I use the webcam or not?"

"Oh yeah, shes going to use the webcam!" Logan said to Michael, as he had heard Quinn on the phone.

"Oh, yeah I used it earlier it today, that reminds me, I need to turn it off." Mike walked over to the computer and started to press the off button but as the mouse was on it- **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

Mike's finger slipped. He thought he had turned it off.

Quinn walked in, she said hey to Logan, then as Michael was heading out, he said bye to him.

* * *

In England, Chase was staring at the computer; he didn't feel right doing this but, hey! Michael left it on. So Chase watched Logan and Quinn. He was waiting for Quinn to turn it on and use it. That what Logan said she was using it for. So why wasn't she doing that? He sat and watched.

* * *

(Italics in this section indicates Chase's thoughts)

Logan and Quinn didn't know the web cam was on. Yet. The red light indicating it was on was blinking. No one noticed.

"So beau, what do you want to do?" asked Quinn.

"I don't know. Make out?"

_Typical Logan, thought Chase._

"Logan! I just got here!" Quinn replied playfully.

_Uhh, what's going on?_

"So?"

"Let's watch a movie," Quinn got up to pick one out. As she did, Logan got up and went over to Quinn. He told her she was pretty.

"Awww, your adorable," said Quinn.

"I know."

Instead of watching a movie, or for that matter, even turning on the TV, the couple headed back over to the couch and stared at each other in the eyes. They started to lean in for the kiss-

_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AT PCA?!_

The bushy haired boy's jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide. He stared straight at the computer, frozen. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

* * *

_Read and Review! I want some input! Btw, I just write down whatever's in my head. I daydream **a lot. :))**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the input! And to answer your question, I put beau in there because couples do call each other sometimes, plus putting baby down a lot was boring. And I can tottaly imagine Logan say beau. (Pronounced bo)  
READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

It was 7:55 pm and Quinn was on her way over to Maxwell hall

The bushy haired boy's jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide. He stared straight at the computer, frozen. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

* * *

Logan and Quinn kissed passionately for a few moments, when Quinn's eye's landed on the web cam. She didn't think of it until she realized, the web cam was on and connected. She knew this the second she saw the blinking red light. She pulled apart from her boyfriend and immediately turned on the TV, revealing a very shocked Chase!

"CHASE!" yelled Logan, with a bit of surprise mixed with irritation in his voice.

"LOGAN..." Chase wasn't sure what to do, he didn't think they'd find out he was watching. "and QUINN?!"

"How long have you been there?!" yelled Logan.

"Long enough," said Chase, his expression of shock still on his face. Suddenly, he started asking all sorts of questions.

"Why were you kissing? Did Logan pay you? Is this a dare? Why were you making out? Wait, are you dating?!"

_No, thats impossible! Those two couldn't be dating. They hate each other_, Chase thought.

"Chaaa-ase!" shouted Quinn.

"Hey Quinn," Chase said very confused.

"Chase, what you saw, you **can't** tell **anyone!**" said Quinn, empathizing the _can't_ and _anyone._

Logan was freaking out in his mind, what if they were revealed to PCA? What would happen? Would Chase tell?

"Logan?" asked Quinn, her boyfriend had a freighted look on his face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

The couple looked at Chase, "You can't tell anyone!" said Logan.

"Quinn just said that. And, tell anyone what? You haven't answered any of my questions!" Chase said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Logan said under his breath, he was walking around the room, but then stopped and sat down next to Quinn.

"You know, that we're," then Quinn whispered, "dating."

"What? Dating! You two? No way."

"Ahhhhh!" said Logan under his breath, this was exactly the reason why they were keeping their relationship a secret.

Chase was surprised, he would have thought the rest of the gang knew, but then again who would believe that those two were dating? But just to make sure he asked, "Wait, so no one knows, about you _two?_"

"NO!" they shouted in unison.

"And you can't tell anybody what you saw!" demanded Logan.

"Okay, okay dude, I won't," assured Chase.

"So, uh, how long have you two, you know," then Chase did as Quinn had and whispered, "dating?"

Quinn and Logan looked at each other, as if deciding whether or to answer his questions. They silently agreed they would.

"About 2 ½ months," answered Quinn. Logan's head was down, he was trying to hide his embarrassment of the whole situation.

"No way!" said an astonished Chase, "

"Yes! Is is that hard to believe Chase?!" Logan had decided that he might as cooperate and not try to avoid Chase.

They all knew it was hard to believe. Everybody at PCA knew that the two were always arguing. They were the last people people would of thought of as a couple. It seemed impossible that those two could even _like _each other, let alone be boyfriend/girlfriend.

They heard a distant, "get off that computer, Chase! Its 3 in the morning!!"

They saw Chase turn around and say alright, then Chase turned to the computer and said, "That was my roommate, got to go, talk to you later." As with that the web cam was disconnected.

Logan and Quinn were in shock, they never thought they'd be found out this way, let alone by a boy that wasn't even at PCA.

"Oh man," replied Logan.

"Oh man indeed," said Quinn.

Logan looked around, "so ehh, what to make out now?"

Quinn replied with, "Looooogan! Chase just found out about us!"

"So is that a no?"

"Same 'ol Logan, yes, yes, let's go."

Logan had a grin on his face. He could forget about Chase easily when he was making out with Quinn. He had nothing to worry about. Chase was the kind of guy who kept his promises. Right?

* * *

Back in England,

Chase just got off the computer. Stupid roommate, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know how the in the world Quinn and Logan ended up dating. "Oh my god, Logan and Quinn are dating." Chase said it out loud without realizing it. It was true. Although he still couldn't believe it.

* * *

_Theres still more to come! Read and Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N This is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I kind of, sorta lost all ideas with this one. I'm actually procrastinating packing for a trip. And cleaning. But anyway, her you go!)_

* * *

Later the next day, Logan and Quinn were behind the science building making out. Well, they had been until Logan's pocket started vibrating.

"Hello?" Logan huffed into his phone. He didn't like getting interrupted with Quinn. He barley got enough time with her as it was, just so they could keep the relationship a secret.

Quinn looked at Logan in confusion. Logan mouthed, 'Chase,' and Quinn nodded understanding.

"Yes, Chase. Dating. Mhm, 2 ½ months." He paused. "Stop talking so fast, I can't understand you!" Logan said into the phone.

He held out the phone for Quinn, "he wants to talk to you," Quinn nodded and took the phone.

"Hey Chase!" She said happily. Logan leaned back and rolled his eyes. This was boring.

So after explaining everything to Chase-Logan and Quinn helped do this he finally got a grasp on what was going on.

"Finally," Logan said as he pressed to END button on his cell phone. He looked at Quinn and said, "So, want to mak-"

"Yes," Quinn said and kissed him before he could even realize he had been interrupted.

* * *

**END.**

REVIEW!


End file.
